Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices and removable memory devices, have enabled increased portability of data and software applications. For example, flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell. Data storage density may also be increased by reducing device feature dimensions. However, as device feature dimensions scale down, process variations in the non-volatile data storage devices may impair device performance. Further, as the non-volatile data storage devices store more data (e.g., by increasing the number of bits stored at a memory cell), users increasingly depend on reliable operation of such non-volatile data storage devices (e.g., to reliably access data stored at the devices). Accordingly, a need exists to handle process variations and other defects that can degrade operation of non-volatile storage devices.